Journey to Berk (How To Train Your Dragon and Real Life)
by AFK PsYchO
Summary: What's happend, when Modern Day gang get into Berk? You will find it out there! My first fanfiction, so read and review it please! ! TOTALLY REWRITED - CONNECTED CHAPTERS !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so don't say it's boring or anything like that.**

**It can contains some unknown words or errors (My national tongue is polish, not english)**

**Chapters will be connected now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any How To Train Your Dragon Characters.**

**Chapter 1**

It's 16 July, in 2014 year. 17 years old Mark just watched all parts of How to train your dragon. When he leave cinema with his friends: Jonny, George, Trinity and Amy, they saw strange man. He's wearing striped pants and metal horned helmet. Mark just couldn't belive that. This man is wearing viking clothes! "Look at this man!"- says George. "From where you get this clothes?" he asks. "it does not matter now. I'll need to give that to someone. You are first at all, so it's going right into your hands." Stranger said and gives roll of paper into George's hands. He submitted it to Mark. "Looks like some strange alphabet. We need to find out what is written there." ."I can do that" says Amy "I can help her" adds Trinity. "OK, so we have a plan." Johny looks around and asks "Where is this Viking?". The gang looks around, but stranger is nowhere to find. "We should look after him". Johny says: "I'm taking this job". "OK, we should go now. See you tomorrow!" Mark threw when he's going home. _'He looks like Viking from the movie'_ he thinks when he saw his home. _'It's time to some rest' _he thought when he's going sleep in his warm bed.

One Day later, AT 7 AM. Mark still thinking about strange Viking, piece of paper with strange symbols and about what his friends will find. Suddenly new idea came into his head. This Viking, he looks like Mulch from How To Train Your Dragon, Mark's favourite movie! He had to phone to his gang! He catch his mobile, and call first to Jonny. But his friend didn't answer. _'Why he didn't answer?'_ he thought, and call to each others. No one answered. _'What's happening!?'_ He's thoughts were interrupted by Trinity. "Why no one answer!?" He attacked her. "Good morning. Did I'm suppose to know?" She answered. "Sorry, but no one answered. NO-ONE! How it is possible!?"He was very angry. "Calm down. I'll find what's this things on paper. It's in Viking tongue. I think it's look like alphabet from this movie, How To Train Your Dragon." While she spoke that, she looking around the room. "I knew that!" Mark says excited. "This is not the end. There's a paper with translated text on it." She gave piece of paper into he's hands. Mark Read aloud:

"_I, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock The Third, Leaving this note in good hands. If you really good, you can find our treasure. Theres first tip:_

_Into building with cross, where's God is a boss, there you this treasure find, where's looking the blind."_

"What the heck is that!?" Shouted Mark. "I thought, that you could tell me" Say Trinity. "I think this Building with cross, where's God is a boss, is about church. We have only one in our city!" She thought aloud. Suddently, someone start knocking into doors. Mark opens them. From the other side stands rest of his gang. "Hi there! We'll find out what was on the paper! It's note about where's the Hiccup's treasure is hidden!"Mark invited them inside. "Wait a second. That hiccup? Hiccup Horrendus Haddock The Third?"Asks George. "Yes." Answered Mark.

**Autor's Note:**

**Sorry for short chapter**

**Reviev please, it will very help me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor's Note:**

**So, we headed into church! Please review, it will very help me!**

**Chapter 2**

„So, we need go to church now." Said Mark. "Where this there you this treasure find, where's looking the blind is?" Asked Amy. After long describing she has been very tired, so she's been happy, that they have something to do. "So let's go!" Said Trinity.

When they enter Church, Jonny said "We need to ask priest, can we look for something, that we left here." But this was harder than they thought. The priest, old baldy man, said "What is in church, stays in church.".Then, he expelled them out. "I can't belive that. He kicked us out!" George has been angry to old man. "So, what should we do?" He asks. "We will break there." Said Mark firmly. "Are you insane?! This not gonna work!" Jonny panicked. "It's not good idea Mark. You know that." Said Amy. Trinity didn't want go too. "And I think it's good idea. First' I want to see what Hiccup left for us, and two, this old man upset me." George said, and he give signal to Mark, that he is ready. Suddenly the priest came out of church, and without closing doors, he goes into the city."What a luck!"George was happy. "So we going into church, and you'll keep an eye for the priest. We need to know, that he is coming back." Mark sumbitted and they two gone into church. "They're insane. I'm not taking place in this break." Said Jonny, and three friends sit on the low wall nearby. In the same time, George and Mark is in church, looking for clues. They can't find this 'Blind' one. "Where is this f…" George started to shout, but Mark shielded his mouth. "Shh! You want to get us busted?" Whispers Mark. Suddenly in front of them something moves. "We have trouble!" Said Mark and both of them awaits for what happen's next. From behind the door emerged boy, who looks like he had 17 years. "Who are you?" He asks accusing his blonde hair at his back. "I'm Mark, and this is George. We looking for treasure." Mark said. "Cool! Can I go with you? What treasure is this?" Boy looks very excited. "Oh, sorry. My name is Brad." George, for which all happened too fast, said "Hold on. How can we trust you?" The boy thinks for a while. "You'll searching for something in here. I can help you! I know this church, and all things there!" "Okay, so did you see here anything that is bling?" Mark asks. " Yes, of curse! It's Bartimaeus statue, man who's been healed by Jesus himself! Come, I will show you!" And all of them goes to little room with only one lamp and no windows. "Here he is!" Said Brad, pointing at figure. "He looking into this brick in wall. C'mon, help me!" Mark and George pull brick out. From the hole flew out an material. "What is this?" Thinks loud George. "Let's go. We will open it with our friends." Mark said and all of them went outside. "Finally! We was worried about you!" Said Amy, when she saw her friends. "Who is that?" Asks Jonny as he sees new boy. "It's Brad. He helps us in the church. He wants to find this treasure with us!" Explained George. "I'll want to ask you guys one more time: WHAT IS THIS TREASURE?" Brad asks. "It's Hiccup's treasure, from How To Train Your Dragon." Said Trinity to him. "Really? It's cool! I love this movie!" Brad was very excited. "What is in this material?" He asks. Material! Mark forget about it, and took it out of his pocket. Everyone look at it. Mark opens it and everyone see golden key. There's also few word in the same tongue as at the first paper. "Give me a second, I will describe it." Says Trinity. Few moments later, Trinity got translated text. "Okay here we go!" Said Mark and start reading aloud: "_Congratulations, you have accessed he key to Berk! To get there, follow map on the other side of this paper!_" "Cool! Now we can go into Berk and meet Hiccup himself! Let's go!" Brad can't wait. "Okay, let's go!" Sumbitted Mark, and they'll go, where's map leading them.

They're going about two hours. "Why we need to go so long?" Asked tired Jonny. Noone answers. "WHY!?" This time Mark responded "Did you want to travel into berk or not?" Jonny was embarrassed.

Suddenly, after few hours they come into forest. "This doesn't looks like berk" Said George. "Yeah. Berk is an island." Sumbitted up Brad. They're coming deeper into the forest, and stays in a small

clearing. "Okay, very long way ahead, who have something to eat?" Mark didn't think abaut how long can be they're journey. "We have nothing. I will go to the city, buy some supplies and six tents. I will come back in about 30 minutes!" Said Amy, and she ran into the city before everyone say anything.

"So, we have a lot of time now!" Jonny wants to start a conversation. "When did you see How To Train Your Dragon movie?" Brad has been asked by Jonny. "I'll watched second part two weeks ago." Johny looks surprised. "Nice!" He said. "Johny, but you know there's a tv show about HTTYD?" Mark surprised Jonny even more. "What? Why I don't know about that?" "Maybe because you didn't watch tv?" Asks George. "It's none of your buisness." Jonny was upset to George. Why his friend do that to him?

**IN THE SAME TIME IN CITY:**

"Good evening!" Says Amy as she enter to the shop. "Good evening child! What can I do for you?" Say's seller. "I'll need six tents and something to eat." Says Amy "Where you going? You making camping with your friends?" The old man was surprised. "Sort of. Did you have theese?" Ask girl.

"Yes, here you go. Cola is at my expense." Seller said giving Amy the bag. "Thank you! Goodbye!" Shouted Amy running out of shop. "Bye!" responded loudly man. 'What a funny girl…' he tought and he gets back to work.

Meanwhile Amy is already with her friends. "There we go" she said after showing to friends what she gets. "And I'll get cola for free!" George look at Amy "How?" He asks. "I'll just say we going camping." She says with little smile. "Nice" Says Brad. "Okay, now we need to make camping." When he said the last word, he look at Amy.

"So: George, Amy, Brad – you will get some wood for campfire. Trinity and Jonny – you two will bulid a tents. I will make a place for campfire" Mark says. everyone nodded. After one hour they was in they're tents. "Good night everyone!" Said Mark and he fall asleep. "Good night" said Amy, Trinity, George, Jonny and Brad.

**A/N: Hope you will enjoy this chapter! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor's note: Next one chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Mark wake up earlier than rest of his Gang. He want to study map. It shows map of the city, and way is leading into forest. Near end of this way, there's a picture of cave. 'We need to find this place' he thought, when he saw a picture. "Good morning!" He hear voice at his back, and turn around. Behind him stays Trinity. "Good morning. Sleeping well?" He asks. "Yeah. There been some mosquitos, but it's nothing" Answers girl. "What are you doing?" She ask him. "Looking at this map. We need to find this cave!" He pointed at map. "Wait! I know where is it!" Trinity says. "I can lead us to it!" Mark is excited. "Okay, so when others wake up…" He didn't end, because behind him he hear others saying "Good morning" to each others. "Good Morning all!" Mark says, hearing answer "Good morning!"

"I have good news! Trinity can lead us to the place, where we need to go!" He says. "Cool! Let's submit tents, and let's go!" Jonny can't wait.

About 30 seconds later they were ready to go. "Okay! Let's find Berk!" Shouted Mark. And they all follow Trinity. They didn't know, that they have an unexpected follower…

After about one hour of walking and talking they're has been in front of the cave they looking for. "Finally!" Mark, like others, was very tired. "Let's sit for a few moments." Everyone sits on the rocks nearby. Greorge asked Brad "What do you think, what we find there? Maybe we get our own dragon?"

"I don't know. I want dragon so much, but you will have a lot of trouble with it." Answered Brad.

In the same moment Mark asks Trinity "From where you know this place?" "I was taking fun with my old friend over here. We always afraid what's inside this cave." She replied. "Now we know." Sumbitted Mark. "yeah" confirmed Trinity.

After few moments Mark get up and said "Ok, it's time to go!" Everyone gets up, and they gone into cove. There were very dark, so Jonny asks "Did someone have flashlight?" "I have mobile phone." Said George. "That's good idea! Let's light our way with our mobile phones!" Amy shouted. Everyone of them turned on their mobile phones. They're walking about 25 minutes, before George stops. "Umm, guys? Theres a wall here…" "Impossible! There's must be a way!" Mark can't belive. Sudennly Amy says "I think I found a button!" Before anyone say's anything, the light flashed all over the place. That, what they see, surprised and even shocked them. Theres stands an old train. Group of friends look inside. In the train there were one button. There were Berk symbols above. "Give me a second" Says Amy, checked something on her phone, and look at the symbols. "This button will start train." She says. "I will press it!" Says George. "Okay." Mark pointed at railway carriage attached to the train "Let's go and take a seat!" He says. Everyone take a sit, and George pushed the button. Train started to move, and George take a seat next to his friend. They're going for a good 10 minutes. "What you excepting to find there?" Jonny asked Mark. "New friends off curse!" Boy replied. Sudennly, the train stop moving. "We arrived?" Everyone can't belive how fast they're getting at Berk. They didn't realize how fast they ride. Mark get out first. After him get out: Trinity, George, Jonny, Amy and Brad. All of them saw a lever attached to the wall. "Pull it!" Ordered Mark. George and Jonny pulls it together. The wall in front of them began to move. Few seconds later, they saw a forest. But trees were other than those from their forest. "Guys, I think We are at Berk!" Says Mark.

All of them dream about this moment.

"Yeah! We made it!" First say Jonny. "Okay guys, we need to calm down, and find Berk village." Says Mark. Everyone agreed. "So, where is this?" Asks George. Jonny look around and says "We are near this big mountain, so we need go to the other side of this island." "Good job!" Says Mark. "Thanks. I'm watching HTTYD everyday in internet!" Jonny replies. "I think it will be more difficult, than you think." Brad looks at the trees. One of them have Burning traces on it. Wild Dragons! How they can't remember about that? "There's a lot of way ahead! We better keep moving!" Mark stays Cold-Blooded. "And what if we meet dragon?" Said Jonny. "We will run away." Simply answered Mark. "Okay, let's go!" He ordered. And the Gang came into forest. They were going, and going, and going… "Hey, Amy! How did you described this textes?" Asks Brad. "I'll just search in internet for 'Berk's alphabet' and that's it." Answered back Amy. Next five minutes they going without talking. Suddenly… Something moves in the bushes. Everyone hides behind trees and waiting…

A loud roar rent sky. Everyone thought the same: Monsterous Nightmare. Worst, what can spot them there. Few moments it sniffs around and goes somewhere. Than, Mark come out of his hideout. "Clear!" he shouts. Everyone gets out from they're hideouts. George have something in his hand… "What are you holding back there?" asks Mark. "eee… Nothing." George with confusion hided item behind him."Okay, but if it's dangerous, say me." Mark sumbitted and give them signal to follow. "Dude, what is that?" Asks Jonny "I will not say him, you can say me!" He added. "You promise?" Asks George. "Yes, I promise." Jonny gesticulated saying that. "Okay, so look." Said George showing him… GLOCK18! THE MINI MACHINE PISTOL! "From where you get that!?" Whispers Jonny looking at gun. "Found it. One guy dropped it when he's running away…" "COOL! I hope Mark didn't finds what's it…" say's Jonny. After long walking they finally get to the village.

The gang was in Berk. In their heads there's only one thought: find Hiccup, and ask him about… well… everything. Soon as they step up into the village, someone on a deadly nadder fly above them. "That need to be Astrid!" They though. They see, how she catch black sheep in mid air, fly into kind of device and dropped the sheep into hole painted blue like her dragon. "Whoa!" Say Brad fascinated.

Sudennly, someone shouted with a low voice "We have visitors!" All of them look around, and saw Fishlegs flying to them with he's dragon, Meatlug. "Hello there! Who are you?" he asks excited to meet someone new. "I am Mark, and this is my Gang: Trinity, Brad, Amy, George and Jonny. Wait, where's Jonny?" Mark said, looking around. Jonny was petting Meatlug. "She's so cool!" He said.

"How did you do that?" Asks Fishlegs. "Do what?" Jonny responds. "How did you pet Meatlug? She hates to be touched by unknown persons!" Jonny was surprised. "I'll do like with dog. You know, what is it, right?" He said. "Yeah, I know what is this… But I didn't know, that dragons can be petted like them!" Fishlegs said while taking up a book of dragons. "We can learn from each others about a lot of things!" He said.

"Who is our guests?" Someone asked from Fishlegs's back. Fishlegs step right, so the man can see them. It was Stoick the Vast. "Good morning" Said Mark gently. "I am Mark, and this is Trinity, Amy, Jonny, George and Brad. We coming from America, from city named Healsburg." Mark said.

"Hello! Welcome to berk, village for Vikings and dragons!" Welcomed them Stoick. "We know lot about you, Fishlegs, Meatlug and whole this place!" Brad couldn't resist. "What? How?!" Stoick was disappointed. "We have something like internet. It's like new god. It knows everything." Explained Amy."It is possible?" Asks Fishleg. "Yea, you want to see?" Asks him Trinity. "Can we?" Stoick really wanted to see it. Trinity responds "Sure! I will show you on my mobile phone. It's device, which you can call someone, see something on internet, play games or make photos or play music."

"Can you show us later?" Fishlegs asks. "Sure, if you want…" She's glad, that she can teach Characters from her favourite movie about phones. After few moments rest of Berk's dragon riders fly in. After explaining, who are they, and this customs, Finally Astrid asks "Where is Hiccup? He would be happy to meet you!" "He is nowhere to find." Stoick responds with his sarcastic-like voice.

At the same time about five miles from berk, Hiccup with Toothless was tagging next one island on map. "How should we name it?" Asks Hiccup. Toothless start's to scratch his arm in respond "Itchy armpit it is!" Said hiccup and started drawing another one island on he's map. Sudennly someone landed behind him. It was Astrid. "What are you doing there?" She asks. "Just giving us knowledge of the world" Boy pointed at map. "We have guests on Berk! You gonna like them!" Astrid says.

"Already?" Says Hiccup. "What did you mind?" asks Girl. "I'll make a way into Berk from unkown city, protected by few good masked hints. At the end I'll give first hint to Mulch, who gives it to someone." Hiccup explains. "So that's how they get there!" Astrid submitted. "You mister will go with me now and meet them." She said. "Okay, okay, I'm going" Says lazily Hiccup.

**Autor's Note: In next chapter, they will meet! What happens next? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's note: So here's my new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

After 30 minutes of flying, Astrid and Hiccup sees Berk. Hiccup was restless. When they landed, no one was there. "Where's everyone?" Hiccup asks Astrid. Girl thought for a moment and said "in the Great Hall." They gone there. When Hiccup opens the door, he saw almost every people from Berk looking at something. 'What is there?' he thought, and came closer. Then, he saw small, shining device on strange boy's hand.

"Hiccup! Finally!" Stoick said unexpectedly, when he saw the boy. "We have guests!" He said. "I know dad!" Said Hiccup. "Hi!" Said one of strange looking boys. He had black hoody and blue pants. "I'm Mark! I'll came here with my friends by your clues!" Mark said. "That's how they get there!" Stoick said looking at Hiccup. "Let me introduce my friends!" Mark show at his friends. "This is George, Jonny, Amy,Brad and Trinity!" He said pointing on his friends.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Hiccup. "And I want to introduce to you my dragon, Toothless!" He said, when black reptile just coming in. "He's cute!" Trinity said. "Can I touch him?" She asks. "Sure!" Said Hiccup. Trinity came into Toothless, and do how she see it in movie. She reached her hand towards reptile, and she waits until lizard touches her hand. Toothless done that. "He's cool!" Trinity said.

"I know. Right, bud?" He said, turning his head to his dragon. Lizard cooed in agreement. "Alright! Can we continue lessons about our technology?" Asks Jonny. He was the one, who is holding the device. "What is it about?" Asks Hiccup. "It's mobile phone. It's used to calling someone. I'm about to show it." Said Jonny, and call to Mark. The villagers of Berk was surprised, when they hear Mark's phone ringing. "Now, I will show you internet. You can find there everything!" Said Jonny.

"Maybe I'll show you cars. This machines transporting us where we lead them. Like your dragons!" He added while showing car in internet. "We have something to move in air too! Theese are planes. They are like cars, but they flying." He said. "And now I will show you our fastest planes, they has been named Jets. Only our military have theese." Jonny said showing around he's favourite photo with MI-26 jet and him.

"Oh, and weapons of curse! We have shooting weapons called guns." He said, when George unexpectedly said "Mark, don't be so mad, but I can demonstrate it for all of you." Mark was frozen. He don't know what to say. He's friend was carrying the gun!

"Okay, but don't kill anyone!" He said. "Okay! So… This gun name is Glock 18. It's machine pistol, used in short range." George presented gun. "I will show you. Did you have here something for fight trainings?" he asks. Stoick said "Yeah, let me show you."

And everyone goes after Stoick, including Hiccup and Toothless. "there we go!" Said Hiccup's father pulling a lever. Suddenly few Vikings – like wooden targets show up. "okay, I will show you how it shots!" Said George and fired at the targets. Bullets done few holes in one of targets. "That's dangerous, and cool! I like it!" Said Tuffnut. "We should think, where our guests can sleep." Said Hiccup. "Actually… We have place to sleep. We have tents. They are like houses, but smaller, and can be submitted." Mark says.

"It's late. I think everyone should go sleep now" Said Astrid, while she looks at few villagers going home. "Okay. Good night!" Said Mark, and he take sign to his friends. "Good night!" Said Hiccup, and everyone gone to their houses. The new day came into Berk.

**In the next day**

George get up earlier than everyone, and go walking. He started exploring island. Boy was near Berk's mountain, when suddenly few bushes near him just move. "Guys?" George can't handle his fear. "Get out!" He said. After few minutes there's still no respond. "I-It's not funny!" Now he feared more. 'I'll need to check it out' He thought and go into bushes.

Behind them, he found strange footprints. He never saw them before. George started to follow them, and few moments later… He cannot belive what he saw. There's several men with balaclavas, who trapped a Night Fury! And they leader, man in black hoodie and black dress, with mask on his face, giving them orders. Only one thought came into his mind: Did it's Toothless? He pulled out his phone, and called Mark. When his friend picked up phone, George says fast "Go and check, that Toothless is with Hiccup!" Before Mark can say anything, George's phone turned off. Mark goes into Hiccup's house, go into his room, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Toothles's sleepy eyes. "What happened?" Hiccup asks. "I don't know. George want me to check up if Toothless is here. There's fear in his voice." Mark replied. "Go and wake up your band, and I'll do the same. We meet in training area." Said Hiccup.

In the same moment, George get busted by thugs. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Leader of the group says, looking closer at boy. "Infernous, we found him in that bushes." Said one of men showing place, where hiding George couple seconds earlier. "Why they calling you 'Infernous' or like that?" Asks George. "You will see in time" Man replies.

At the village, there's two gangs in training arena. "He didn't respond" said Amy after next one try to call her friend. "Something is wrong here. George never turning off his mobile phone!" Said Jonny. Well, he knows his friend better than anyone!

"We have critical situation there. We need to teach you up, how to train dragons. We don't know what awaits there, so you need to know anything about any dragon. Even Night Fury." Hiccup says dramatically. "So, go into anyone of us, and feel free to ask. Fishlegs will teach you about Gronkle, Ruffnut and Tuffnut about Hideous zippleback, Astrid – Deadly Nadder, Snotlout about Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said. "and I will teach you about Night Fury's. You never know what can happened." He adds.

After few moments, Everyone from Mark's gang know anything about all kinds of dragons. "So, now we can go." Said Mark. "George said to me, that he is neat mountain." "So we headed to great Berk's mountain. Climb on!" Said Astrid, showing Berk Riders dragons.

George awake with some harmless wounds. He saw, that he is in wooden cabin, and hear see. He was definetly on ship! The boy look search his pockets. There's no phone. "God damn it!" He said loudly. He was trapped, and he can't do anything.

Suddenly, something moves behind him. He slowly turned around and… He sees Night Fury. It was dark, but not as dark as Toothless, and had a Blue eyes happily starring at him. It was a girl. "Did you happy, because I'm wake up?" Ask George. Reptile nodded. George couldn't belive that. "We need to find way out and call somehow my friends. They will help us." He said, and Female Night Fury shoot her plasma blast into wall.

It was made from wood, so Night Fury can easy fly out. But she wait for George. "Go, find another night fury rided by my friend and make sure he will get there!" Said George, and few men surrounded him. Night Fury flew away.

Few minutes later, two gangs flying to mountains. "Look!" Said Trinity, pointing at black dot in air. This thing started to getting closer. "It's a Night Fury!" Shouted Fishlegs. Female Night Fury flew to Trinity, who sits in Toothless next to Hiccup. "I think she want you to ride her!" Says Mark. Trinity jumped from Toothless right into dark grey dragon.

"She want to lead us somewhere!" Said Jonny while looking at Trinity's new dragon. Suddenly Amy says "Look at her right side! There's few rope traces!" "So she know where George is!" Said Jonny excited. Then, Hiccup said "So we need to follow her. She will lead us."

**A/N: Please leave a review, it will help me a lot! Also, check out slowpoke09's profile. She is a great writer too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

„We need to have cool name for our group!" Said Jonny after 13 minutes of flying. "How did you think?" "Maybe… Dragon Riders?" Asks Trinity. "Good name. We can use it." Said Tuffnut, and everyone agreed. On the horizon started to appear wooden small ship with hole on it's side. Blue eyed Night Fury growls loudly. "I think George is here" Said Hiccup.

In the same moment, George was in Infernous's room. "Why didn't you escape with this Night Fury?" Asks thugs leader. "I'll just wake up when I heard explosion! And dragons are untamable, so I can't!" George still holding his rights. "So tell me boy…" Infernous started "… Why it protects you?" "What?" Said George with mock surprised voice. Suddenly loud 'BOOM!' ended their conversation. "What happened!?" Shouted Infernous to one of his bandits. "We have troubles, Sir! Dragon Riders are attacking!" Reported man.

"Untamable, huh?" muttered Infernous to George and hitted him with a fist. Then, he putted gun to boy's head. Suddenly, loud explosion destroyed one of wall, and Dragon Riders flew in. "Everyone on ground!" Shouted Infernous "I have Hostage!" Dragon Riders, and few Infernous's men laid into wooden floor. "Not you, you dumbs!" Said Infernous very angry. Both of gangs was trapped…

Few hours later, Hiccup wake up. All of his body pains. His first thought is 'Toothless?' and he started to look for him. He was in small cell. Behind bars he saw few more cells, with his friends. Theres Jonny, George, Astrid, Trinity,Amy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut And snotlout. But someone missing… Suddenly doors to the deck gets open and person with balactavia on his face.

Hiccup gave him a bad look. The person get off his balaclavia… And it was Mark! "I will get you out guys!" He said. When all cells are open, Mark said quietly "In this chest there's some things that this thugs wear" He pointed at chest. "Grab it, and I will lead you to our dragons." He whispered. Everyone gear up in Black hoodies and balaclavias. Then, everyone goes after Mark.

When they reached deck with dragon's cells and open up doors, a plasma blast flew near Mark's head. "Stop it! It's us, your riders!" Mark says quietly. Then, all of them puts off they balaclavias. Dragons cooed in same moment. "Quickly, before someone see us!" Whispered Hiccup, and they started to opens cages. Once all cages are opened, the Riders get into dragons, and Meatlug make very big hole, so they can get out.

From the hole water began to run. Boat started to drown, but Dragon Riders are already long gone. "You will pay for this!" Shouted Infernous holding one wooden plank, that stay from his boat. "My revenge will be painfull!" He added.

**Later**

After scary story George was tired. There's so many thoughts flew by his head. Why Infernous wanted to kidnap Night Fury? How did he get there? That's few of them. "Good morning! How did you sleep?" Someone asks. He turned his head, and saw Hiccup. "Good, thanks" he answers. "It's good, because you are only one, who didn't learn all things about dragons!" Said Hiccup. "Okay!" George answered.

In the same time Trinity, her Night Fury, Astrid and Amy was sitting on the beach. "How should we name you?" Said Trinity to her new dragon. "Maybe we should name her Cinnamon" Said Amy. "Why?" Astrid can't understand. "I don't know" replies Amy. "It's good for me. So, Cinnamon, shall we go flying?" Trinity says to her new dragon. Cinnamon nodded happily. "Okay, we are out!" Said girl and she flew away with her dragon. "I think it's time to return to the village." Said Amy. "Sure! Let's go!" Agreed Astrid, and both of them gone to the village.

"So… What now?" Said George, while staying opposite Monstrous Nightmare. "Remember what I'll teached you!"Shouted Hiccup. George pulled his hand to the dragon, and wait. Dragon thrusted him, and touched boy's hand with his snout. "Good job!" Said Hiccup. "Maybe you want to fly with him now?" He adds with smirk. Suddenly, dragon take George onto his claws, fly up and dropped him into it's back. Then, they started to fly. After few rounds above Berk, they finally landed back. "How is it?" Asks Hiccup. "Cool!" Said George, not knowing what to say.

"Nice fly!" someone says from behind. It was Astrid. "We should fly together sometimes" She said. "No, lady. You are only mine!" Said Hiccup with envy. "Oh okay…" Said girl rolling her eyes. "So, what should we do now?" Asks George. He wants more adventure. "Go get some rest." Said Hiccup.

"Tomorrow we will find dragons for rest of the pack." He said. George said with enthusiasm "I don't want to sleep! I want to do something!" "We all make something, but tomorrow, okay? Sun is already gone!" Hiccup said with care, pointing at horizon. "Okay, okay. Good night then!" Said George, and he turned his voice to his new dragon. "Come with me, we can sleep together!" Nightmare cooed happily, and they gone. "I like this boy" Said Astrid. "I too" Agreed Hiccup and both of them go to they houses.

**A/N:**

**Big thanks for all views! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor's Note: Please, review if you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

It was sunny morning on Berk. Hiccup was been awaked by shaking of his house roof. The joung boy get up slowly and go out. It was hot day. Hiccup look at the roof and saw Toothless. "Okay, okay, I'll got up!" The Chief's son said to his reptile. Toothless jumped from the roof to his human friend and barked happily.

"Let's go flying!" Black lizard hearing it just jumped few times from happiness. Few minutes later They are in the sky doing tricks. After second loop Hiccup saw a black thing passing thought. It was Trinity in her dragon Cinnamon. "Hi!" Politely greeted Hiccup. "Hi!" Answered Trinity. "How'd you sleep?" She asks stopping her dragon from flying. "Good! I wanted to ask you about same think!" He said. "Yop, I was sleeping well!" The girl replied. "So… Did you and Cinnamon learned any tricks?" The boy said giving Trinity suspicious look. "No… Not at all." She said. "Not at all? That means you know one, right?" Trinity looks at him with scared look. "Yeah…" She said faintly. "Let me see it!" Hiccup said. The girl nodded and whispered to Cinnamon: "let's show him our trick that we learned tomorrow" Then She flew up with her dragon about five feets up and jumped off. Cinnamon's part of the trick is catch her up.

It was about one feet above ground when Cinnamon tried to catch Trinity. She flew perfectly under Trinity, but… Something happened. Trinity just slide out of her dragon! Before Cinnamon get known that her rider slide out, Trinity landed in the water. Suddenly someone screams "TRINITY, NO!" Hiccup and Toothless look around searching for anyone that can said that. But only living creature (expect Hiccup and Toothless) is Cinnamon. And suddenly from the water emerged Trinity. She was the best swimmer in her school! "Trinity! You alive!" Hiccup and his reptile heard this voice again. It must be Cinnamon!

"Cinnamon, Did you just talk?" The boy asks night fury, that just grabbing Trinity from the water. "Yeah, so you know now our secret" Said Cinnamon. "From the ages all dragons know humans tongue, but we hiding it from you." She said surprisingly. "Wait. Did you want to tell me, that EVERY dragon can speak our language? Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Hookfang, Stormfly and even Toothless can speak with our speech? " Asks Hiccup.

He doesn't know how to react. His own friend doesn't even tell him. HIS OWN FRIEND! "Toothless, is this true?" He asks. Toothless replied "Yes, that's right. It was a secret that all dragons must hold. I don't even know why we must hold it, but it's our long tradition. As you might know, traditions need to be holded…" There the black night fury stopped his speech for a second "…But now tradition get's broken. So I guess all dragons can talk now…" Toothless was unsure about Hiccup's reaction for that. He Tought Hiccup started to hate him for that but suddenly…

Hiccup give a hug to his dragon and says: "It's wonderful! I can't wait to tell each others about that!" Not only Hiccup was amazed about dragon's ability to talk. Trinity was shocked too. "And you? What did you think about this?" Cinnamon surprised Trinity with this question. "It's cool for me too! We can talk!" Trinity doesn't hiding her happiness. "And I'm agreed to the Hiccup's words: I can't wait until the others get known!" The girl said.

**Later At Berk**

"Good Morning! We have surprise for you!" Said Hiccup landing with Toothless. After them lands Trinity and Cinnamon. "What is this? New dragon species?!" Asks Fishlegs excited. "It's even better!" Hiccup replied with mysterious smile "Maybe Meatlug would explain it?" The boy said giving a look to brown dragon. Meatlug looks confused. After few secs she spoke "We can talk. We can't tell you because it's our long tradition to keep this secret." Fishlegs, like the others, was shocked. His dragon can talk. All of them can.

"That's very cool! We can talk in late hours!" Fishlegs broke the silence. "So, I think everyone wants to ask their dragons about many things, so see you tomorrow!" Sumbitted Hiccup. Everyone said Goodbye and go to their houses. Later, Trinity asks her night fury: "Why you choose me? I mean: you could just got any of my friends, and you choose me!" The reptile replied "That's true. Something just tell me you will be best option. And I don't regret this decision! You are the best friend I could choose!"

Trinity was very charmed. "Thank you very much! I'll think so too, that you are the best friend I'll ever can have!" Cinnamon gone to her bed, and Trinity do the same. Before both of them fall asleep, Trinity asks her dragon "Did there's more night furies? Because you and toothless can be lonely sometimes without your species." The reptile think few moments and replied: "Yes, but I will talk with you about this tomorrow, okay? It's so late now…" "Sure!" Replied girl. "Good night!" She said. "Have a good dreams!" Black lizard replied.

**In the next day**

Trinity open her eyes, and start thinking about what happened yesterday. Her dragon Cinnamon was still asleep. Trinity didn't want to wake her up, so she get up very quiet and go outside. When girl opens the doors, she felt stabbing cold. She closed doors behind her, and go to Mark, who was sitting near her home. "Good morning Mark!" She said. "Good morning" Replied Mark "How did you sleep?" He asks gently. "Good, thanks." Trinity replies. "Would you help me to get some food for breakfast?" She asks hopefully. "Sure! But can I eat with you?" Boy replied. "Sure!" Trinity answered and both go to the storage room. Few minutes later Trinity with Mark was cooking a sandwitches with fishes. They postponed some fishes for Cinnamon as well.

When they end, loud yawn sound pierced them. "Good morning Cinnamon! You come just for breakfast!" Trinity greeted black reptile. "Good morning" Said Mark. "Good morning! Thank you for leaving me some fishes!" Cinnamon replied. "So you want to hear about the island of night furies?" She asks. Trinity's eyes glittered. "Of curse!" She shouted. "Tell us!" The black dragon sit next to two humans, swallowed first fish and said "Okay. So theres a island not so long way from here, wheres living only night furies. It's pretty big isle, with beautyfull beaches, big glades and dark forests. Night furies didn't like humans at all…" Cinnamon stopped for a moment "… They didn't kill humans only when they are trapped with them in one cage." She ends up.

"So that's why you didn't kill George!" Sumbitted Trinity. Black reptile nodded. "We need to tell about it to Hiccup! He seeking for this island so long!" Said Mark. "No you can't! Night furies will kill him!" Trinity's dragon shouted. "We need to! Hiccup will not stop seeking for this island until he find it out!" Girl explained. "Okay, so we say him. But remember. If something will happened to him, it will be not my fault, okay?" Said Cinnamon. "Okay, okay…" Sumbitted Mark and all of them gone to Hiccup's house.

**About one hour later**

Cinnamon just ended telling Hiccup about night fury island. "So the island I'll looking for 2 years was just nearby…"Said Hiccup amazed "Come on bud! We need to find rest of your pack!" He said to Toothless. "I don't think so. Every night fury will want to kill you!" Said Cinnamon Worried about the boy. "Don't worry about us. I will be fine. Toothless too." He said and grab a backpack. "You will not go without me!" Said Trinity firmly. "I will be fine!" Hiccup repeated, but the girl didn't want to let him go.

"If you want to go, you need to take me and Cinnamon!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and said No. "C'mon! We can take them too!" Said Toothless. "And you too…" Said Hiccup and agreed. Few moments later they are ready to go. "Look out for yourself!" Said Mark waving his hand to two dragons with their riders flying away. "Be careful there" He said to himself and go to his house.

**In the same time**

Trinity, Hiccup, Cinnamon and Toothless flying above the ocean. "It's few more miles…" Said Cinnamon. They were flying like few hours… "You said it's not long way!" Said Toothless tired. "I tought it was over here…" "You tought!?" Toothless was annoyed. "Maybe we can continue this quarrel on that island?" Said tired Trinity showing at the island nearby. It was… Night fury island! "We found it" Whispers Hiccup "We found it!" He shouts. They landed softly. It was almost night and they need some rest. Hiccup said pointing at cave nearby "We should check it out if it's free."

And they came into the black hole. Inside, Toothless shot plasma blast, setting cave area in light. "Good job, bud!" Hiccup petted his dragon. Cave isn't big, just enough for them all. And it was free. There's no night furies in there. "I think you need some rest now. I will go and catch some fishes for dinner." Said Cinnamon to everyone. She still have energy to do something. Everyone nodded. She came into a small lake nearby. There's bunches of fishes there. Reptile watched them for few seconds and catch few of them. She putted them on the ground and repeated the hunting.

Few moments later she have whole pile of fishes on her side. Toothless and two humans came from the cave to help female dragon with fishes. When two dragons and two humans reached their cave, they make a pile of fishes again. Then, toothless shooted plasma blast into a ground, making a fire, so they can cook fishes. They began to eat. Suddenly, a loud thunderstorm stabbed the air. "Well, as I see, we couldn't continue our trip today…" Said Hiccup gloomily. Trinity nodded. "I can't wait to see my species!" Toothless was happy even thinking about that. "Well, that's good!" Said Hiccup. Ten minutes later almost everyone was asleep. Almost.

The only one person who didn't sleep was Trinity. She was worried about Hiccup and herself. What night furies can do to them? Did they die? That kind of stuff was in her head. "You thinking about what we will facing next?" She heard a voice behind her. It was Hiccup. "Yeah. I can't understand: why you just agreed to come here with knowledge how many injures you can have?" Trinity says to him. The boy sit next to her. "I'll do that just for my friend. I will do everything for Toothless." He said looking at his dragon, who was sleeping. "I have an idea what we could do to not get catched when our dragons came to they species!" Said Trinity suddenly.

Hiccup nodded and then said "Wait, what?" "Yep! We need to hide somewhere. What did you thinking about tree?" The girl said. Hiccup think few moments. "Okay. So, when we find other night furies, first we get into tree and then Toothless and Cinnamon flew to them?" He asks. "That's what i'm talking about!" Trinity said. "Right. We should go sleep now, tomorrow we need energy." Hiccup accepted the idea and go near his night fury. Trinity also go to her dragon. "Good night!" Said Hiccup. "Good night!" Answered Trinity and both of them fall asleep.

**The next day**

Toothless slowly open his eyes. He notices that his rider is gone. The black dragon started looking around frantically. Suddenly he heard human voice saying „Good morning Toothless!" He turned around and saw his rider cooking some fishes. "We need some good breakfast, didn't we?" Hiccup asks. "Yeah, we need a lot of energy!" He says with enthusiasm.

"And what about Trinity and Cinnamon?" He asks turning back to see them. "Let them sleep. They need some good rest!" Hiccup said. "I think we rested enough." Trinity said opening her eyes. Cinnamon get up already. "We need some food too!" She said. "Okay! I cooked enough for both of us! And you…" He turned to two black dragons "… didn't need to eat cooked fishes. So it's enough!" He ends up. After ten minutes of eating they were ready to go. "Okay! Remember to stick together!" Boy said when they started to fly. "Okay!" Responded Trinity.

They was flying about one hour.

"Did we ever find them?" Asks girl annoyed. Before hiccup answers, Trinity said "Look!" and pointed at something on the ground. Hiccup looks where she's pointing and… He cannot belive. There's a strange looking village filled with… Night furies! "Remember about our plan!" Trinity said. "What plan?" Asks Cinnamon. "Before you go to other night furies, you need to drop us onto a tree. We will be safe there." Hiccup explained. "That is good idea!" Said female black dragon. "Safety first!" She said. Few moments later, two humans sat onto a tree. "Have fun!" Hiccup said to the two dragons, and they fly away.

Toothless landed first. "Hello there! You are new here?" He heard a voice. He looked in the direction, from where's this voice come. He saw dark gray, blue eyed night fury. "Hi! My name is Toothless and yes, I'm new here." Said Toothless. "I'm Striker. Nice to meet you!" Striker said. Toothless can't belive. He have now two night fury friends!

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoy! Review please! And please, check the slowpoke09's fanfiction account, she is very good writer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Please enjoy, and review! And now locations will be marked like this: ~LOCATION~**

**Chapter 7**

Toothless had a friend now. It was Striker, who was the first night fury he meet on his species island. But he doesn't know, that it's just start of the problems. "Come on Toothless! We need to find elder council and report you're come!" Said Striker. "Is that nessesary?" Asks Toothless. "Yes" answered his new friend "okay, okay, I'll go." The black reptile nodded and with his friend he flew away. He forgot about his friend, Cinnamon, who was trying to find her friends. In the same time, Hiccup and Trinity, watching they night furies with their species. "I'm happy to see Toothless with another night furies." Hiccup broke the silence. "Yeah, I'm happy to see Cinnamon happy too!" Trinity answered, and move on the branch to see night furies better. Suddenly, the loud crack pierced the air and two friends fell out of tree. In a few seconds, night furies started to surrounding them. "I think we are in trouble…" Said Hiccup confused. "Yes we are…" whispers the girl in agreement.

**~On the other side of the island~**

Toothless was faster than his friend, Striker. "It's there!" Shouted Dark gray dragon, pointing at the circle with three night furies in it. Toothless landed first, but after landing Striker overtook him. "Greetings, great Council!" He welcomed them. "Good morning. I bet you have something important to say…" Said dark blue, probably eldest night fury in the middle of the circle. "Yes, I brought here new night fury, who just came from the island called Berk." Elder looks confused. He sent on this island female night fury to watch humans living there, not male. "This is Toothless!" Striker continued, pointing at black reptile behind him. Toothless took few steps ahead, and he's wanted to say something, when…

Two night furies fly by, and one of them said "We found those two humans in the woods, they fell out of the three. They was watching us." After saying that, they show something, that freeze blood in Toothless. It was Hiccup and Trinity! They was completely limb. "I know those two!" The black reptile want to protect his friends. "Because of them there's a peace between humans and dragons!" He said. "Nonsense! It's impossible to have peace between humans and dragons!" One of the council member said. "Yes, it is! After we defeated Green Death, there's a peace between humans and dragons!" Toothless shouted. "You defeated Green Death!?" Asks Striker.

"No, WE did that. Me and this human!" He said showing with his snout at Hiccup. "You traitor!" Shouted one of those, who catches Hiccup and Trinity. "Quiet!" Shouted "We, elder council, found, that this boy, called by you Hiccup, and his friend, the girl, will be thrown into our special jail for humans. You, Toothless will come with us to the dragon jail." The eldest night fury said, and two dragons with Hiccup and Trinity flew out to human's jail. Suddenly, few more night furies rushed to Toothless from bushes. Toothless looks around before he get's knock out. Striker was nowhere to find.

In the same time, Hiccup and Trinity gets knocked to small cave on the cliff's side. There's no way to get down from there. It was too steeply to climb, and water on the bottom was too shallow to jump in there. Only way to get back is fly off from there, and that only dragon can do.

They was trapped. Meanwhile Toothless was dragged to the cave in the middle of the island. When he get pushed by two bully night furies inside, the entrance get buried by the rocks. It's the ways, how bad night furies get arrested. 'I wonder how hiccup feels now' Thought Toothless, and he lay asleep.

**One Hour Later: **

Hiccup started to wake up. He open his eyes to see rocky roof above him. "Where am i?" He thought loudly. "Welcome to the human prison on night fury island" Voice from darker part of the cave spoke. "Who are you?" Asks him Hiccup. "Show yourself!" In dark corner came up sound of someone's getting up, and Hiccup saw this person in light. The man was dressed in black trousers, black shirt with white writings, black white and blue boots and a half mask. He has a short hair cut. "You-you are one of those people who kidnap Cinnamon!" He said with anger growing in him from second to second.

"They'll do that?" The man asks. "You don't know? You are one of his man!" Boy shouted. "Let's start from the beginning. I am Oskar." Oskar said. "Yeah, and I am Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third."Hiccup said. "I heard about you. And sorry for Infernous, he just get insane when he lost me." Hiccup realizes why Infernous kidnapped Cinnamon. He was searching for his lost man! "We need to get out of there!" Hiccup said to the man. "Yeah, and that's a problem. I tried to escape, but it's too steeply to cliff. My friend tried jump to the water is too shallow." The man made (as Hiccup thought) sad face. "So… He…" Hiccup continues "Yes, he died" Man replied. "So… How to get out of here?" Hiccup asks a final question. "Only way is to flew out." Man replied annoyed. That was the end of the conversation. Hiccup has no more questions.

In the same time Toothless was looking around his cell. He is not only one who was there. "Who are you?" Loud voice called him. "My name is Toothless" Said Toothless. "And who are you?" He asks. "I'm Skullbone" Said night fury coming out of shadow. It was deep black with gigantic scar coming through his head. "And I am the killer of thirteen night furies" He ends up.

Toothless was very scared right now. He is in jail with a serial killer! „And why you are here? It's not place for someone like you!" Dragon with scar spoken. It takes a while before Toothless answered. „I'll boyfrended with a wrong person." He said shortly. „Who is that?" Asks Skullbone curiously. „I don't think you should know him…" Said Toothless.

Black night fury came closer to him. „Bell me or i will…" Toothless stopped him. „Because what? You kill me? If you do that, you will never know what you want!" He shouted.

Some rocks in their cell fell off of the roof. Skullbone was shocked. „You not care about your life, didn't you?" He said. Toothless took few steps back. „Sorry, but i lost my friend." He said. „Okay, so can you tell me who is your mystery friend?" Skullbone asks bored. „He is a human." Toothless said.

Another reptile glaced at him. „You're more insane than me! I mean, in good way!" He said. Toothless was shocked. A murder called him insane! Only good thing is, that he is insane in good way. „We need to get out of there. I wan't to meet your friend! What's his name?" Skullbone was now very excited. „Hiccup." Said Toothless shortly.

Suddenly, another few rocks fell off of the roof. „What's happening there?" Toothless asks. „I don't know. It's first time it happens." Skullbone said. Then, few rocks in the west wall started to crack.

**~In the human prison~**

Trinity woke up. As she got up, she saw Hiccup sitting near fire. He was with someone. Girl look outside. It was dark.

„Good evening!" She said to Hiccup and the second, unknown human. „Good evening. Would you like to join us?" Hiccup asks. She nodded, and took few steps ahead. Then she stopped, and looked at the second person. He was from the Infernous's army!

„Why you sitting with our enemy!?" Trinity shouted. „Because he is the reason why Infernous get insane!" Hiccup shouted back. The girl was more than shocked right now. „I'm Oscar" Said man, who sits next to Hiccup.

„I'm Trinity. Sorry for my reaction, but… You know…" Trinity said. „Yeah, i know. I'm one of Infernous man. He is very protective for me." Oscar said. „Why he protects you that much?" Hiccup asks. „Because i am his brother."

„WHAT?!" Hiccup and Trinity shouted together. „I am Infernous's brother." Repeated Oscar. „I hope my brother find us soon." He adds. „Any ideas?" Asks Trinity. „Nope. We're stuck." Hiccup sumbitted and all of them sit next to the fire.

**~At the dragon jail~**

Toothless and Skullbone looked confused at the crack in the wall. Suddenly, from this crack hupan head appear. Toothless growled. He knew who was that. It was Infernous.

**A/N:**

**First attemption to a Cliffhanger! Please review what did you think! It will very help me! And next chapter will come later, because of school take most of my time!**


End file.
